


Don't Kill Your Double

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Sex, Fan Art, M/M, Multi, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey comes home to find that Edward and his clone have made some intimate plans for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kill Your Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toonytoons1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Toonytoons1).



“Harvey,” both the Edwards said in unison, twin mischievous smiles on their faces as Harvey entered the house. They hopped to their feet with near identical steps, enthused by the man’s presence more than they were the day before. But then again, they had had all day to plan this, to prepare.

“Remember what we were talking about yesterday?” the slightly shorter of the pair grinned, staring up wide eyed at his boyfriend, “About how we were the same person. And the only difference between us was, as you said, ‘an inch of height and a splash of bleach’,” the sentence referring to their height difference and the slight difference in hair colour.

“Yes?” Harvey said in reply, raising an eyebrow, knowing his Edward’s tone.

“We’ve decided this applies to all areas of life, including sex,” the other Edward chimed in, his grin equally wide.

Harvey frowned, “What? What have you been doing today?”

“Oh nothing like that, Harvey,” the brighter haired Edward moaned, tapping his boyfriend’s arm gently. He lifted himself onto his toes to give Harvey a soft kiss, leaning in to whisper in his ear “…We have decided that we are going to… do things to you. Ok?” He pulled away and placed his feet flat back on the floor, a slight blush on his cheeks now.

“C’mon Harvey,” the taller Edward smiled, “It’ll be fun, you’ll love it.”

“We’ll have a safe word and everything, it’ll be really good,” the identical voice pled.

Harvey smirked gently, “What would the safe word be?”

“Chance,” the two shorter men said in unison, smiling between Harvey and themselves.

“We thought it seemed fitting,” the shorter of them said. “Please Harvey, it’ll be fun.”

The smirk on Harvey’s face stayed fast, “What do you want me to do?” he asked. The twin men smiled, looking at each other, as if having a telepathic conversation.

“Nothing,” they said, in unison again, “Just what we tell you.”

Harvey bit his lip, letting out a gentle huff, “Fine.”

The lighter haired Edward, Harvey’s Edward, lifted himself for another kiss, pulling a long length of black cloth from one of the nearby tables, “Just relax and let us do all the work,” he whispered again as he wrapped the cloth around Harvey’s head, covering his eyes, leaving Harvey almost blind, unable to see anything but ghosted shadows. “That’s not too tight,” he confirmed to himself, Harvey shook his head gently in answer. “You can’t see anything?” Edward asked, receiving another shake of the head in answer.

“Good,” the other Edward grinned, bringing himself to Harvey’s side, the two began to undress him, giving his body gentle kisses as they did, pulling off his jacket, shirt, trousers, boxers, leaving him naked other than the black material that covered his eyes.

Harvey stood, untouched, slight shivers running through him at the thought of what might happen next. He could hear the two men talking, but couldn’t quite make out which of them was saying what.

“Should I get…?“

“No, I’ll do that, you put them on him.”

“Ok, I’d prefer that.”

“I know.”

Edward watched his doppelganger walk in the direction of the kitchen. He set his own eyes on one of the draws, pulling it open and pulling out an old pair of police handcuffs that he had brought back here once after a not quite so successful heist.

He walked to Harvey’s back, running his finger down the man’s arm and watching the slight twitch of reaction from him. He grasped Harvey’s wrist and slapped the handcuffs on, noticing that Harvey had gained goosebumps now. “Not too tight?” he said again to confirm to himself, gaining another head shake from his boyfriend. “Now get on your knees,” he said, trying to sound authoritative but being betrayed by the wide smile on his face.

Harvey let out a huff of a chuckle as he complied, Edward came to his front, and noticed that the man had licked his lip, as if he expected ‘something’ now. Edward let out a small chuckle, “Now lay on your back,” he instructed.

“What?” Harvey asked in protest, “I-“

“I know what you though, but I think you’ve misunderstood what’s happening here… You are not going to touch my cock. I am going to anything I want _to you_.” Edward gave the man’s chest a soft prod, “Lay on your back.”

Harvey frowned, even through the blindfold that was obvious, “I’m not sure if I’m happy with this.”

“Well there is a safe word if you want to stop,” Edward reminded him.

“What’s the safe word again?” Harvey asked.

“Chance,” Edward frowned, still waiting for Harvey to lay back.

“…Ok,” Harvey said, seeming reluctant as he shifted himself onto the floor.

Edward bit his lip and stared down at him, waiting for his counterpart to come back from the kitchen.

“Got it,” the other Edward said happily as he re-entered the room.

“Got what?” Harvey asked, unnerved by the man’s tone.

The darker haired Edward shook his head, “Just… something to pour on you.”

“Now Harvey,” the shorter Edward noted, “This might feel a little hot, but it won’t hurt you ok?”

“Ok,” Harvey said through gritted teeth.

The two Edwards looked between themselves, and the darker haired one stirred the small pot of melted chocolate he had brought in. “Where should we put this?” he asked with a smile.

“Here,” the other replied, Harvey guessed he were pointing to areas of his body, but he had no idea where he was pointing, or what was happening, until he felt the shock of some warm _slimy_ substance dribble over his chest.

He inhaled sharply and tensed slightly, “What is that?” he asked, trying not to sound panicked.

“Just something… Don’t worry Harvey we’re not going to hurt you, just relax and enjoy, ok?” Edward nudged. The shorter man stepping forward and getting to his own knees, running a finger over his boyfriend’s rising chest, scooping some of the chocolate up and licking it off his own finger. “Oh that does taste good,” he mused, “Come and taste this,” he told his double.

The taller Edward went to Harvey’s opposite side, mimicking the action, gaining a small moan from Harvey as he deliberately scratched a little at the man’s skin. He hummed as he sucked the chocolate off his finger, “Mm it does,” he said in confirmation, “I don’t know if I can stop myself from simply licking it off you.”

“No, me either,” Edward smiled, putting his mouth to Harvey’s skin, sucking the chocolate sauce from the man’s chest, licking small circles on his skin, nipping at him slightly and humming in mock pleasure. His double mimicked him, their shoulders bumping together as they both worked on their separate sides of the older man’s chest.

Harvey let out small pants as the two mouths kissed and sucked at him, he wasn’t sure which of them was his boyfriend and which was his double, and truth be told he didn’t care.

He gasped slightly as their teeth dragged over him, nicking at his nipples and the hairs on his chest. Edward bit gently at him, smiling widely at Harvey’s little twitches and moans coming from his lulling mouth. He lifted himself from the man’s chest and placed his lips on Harvey’s, letting him kiss frantically, sucking and nipping at Edward’s lips.

Edward chuckled gently and returned to Harvey’s chest, licking the strings of chocolate from him, feeling the man shudder and moan at his actions. He clamped his teeth on the skin, listening to Harvey grunt, bucking upwards at the shock.

They pulled away as they finished the last of the chocolate, pulling away to stare down as the body; now covered in small red marks due to them. The shorter or the pair bit his lip and smiled as his boyfriend moaned, wondering where the amorous mouths had suddenly gone.

The darker haired Edward let out a gentle exhaled, looking over Harvey’s wanting frame, “You are so turned on…” he observed, leaning over to run a finger over Harvey’s almost full length, feeling it twitch at his touch.

“Yeah,” Harvey replied, smiling vaguely into the darkness, feeling the man run his fingers over him, wanting him to take it properly but knowing Edward well enough to know he wouldn’t.

“Not quite enough, I don’t think,” the other Edward chimed, letting his hand join his double’s and trailing his fingers along side, dipping down to drag them over his balls and down to his hole.

Harvey let out a juddered breath as the men played with him, curling his toes as Edward’s dry finger dipped into him, “Edward,” he growled through gritted teeth. Edward giggled loudly at the call of his name.

“Now now, Harvey,” the taller Edward chimed. “I think you’re going to like what we have planned for you.”

“It’s just a little thing,” the other one noted, “But you’ll like it,” he affirmed, pulling away from the older man, followed by his double.

Harvey lay, in the almost silent room, listening to the pair whisper to each other, not knowing what they were doing.

The shorter of the pair giggled as his double took a purple object from the draw and he himself picked out a small bottle of lube. “I can’t wait to see his face,” he squeaked out as they walked back towards the cuffed man. Edward took a second to look over him and admire his chocolate smeared, scarred, obviously tense and eager body.

“Harvey, better get ready,” he called as he pulled the man’s legs apart, settling himself between them, waiting for his double to pass him the object. He took a second to look at the textured plug before pouring a small amount of lube onto it.

Harvey’s head jolted up at the familiar noise of the almost empty bottle, “Edward,” he smirked, “Are you going to fuck me?”

The taller of them shook his head and giggled, “No,” he said pointedly. He looked down at his double, “Put the thing in,” he said, gesturing between the remote in his hand and the long object in the doppelganger was fondling.

“Ok,” he responded, running his finger up and down Harvey’s length before lowering the purple object to his hole, pressing it against him gently. Harvey let out a soft hiss as the length penetrated him, arching his back a little as all 5 inches filled him.

“You alright, Harvey?” he asked with a chuckle as he twisted the object, watching the man’s toes curl and the muscles in his legs twitch. All Edward received in response was a nod, he chuckled in return and gave a thumbs up to his counterpart. The darker haired man gave a small nod and flipped the switch on the control pad.

Harvey let out a loud scream and bucked himself from the floor, moaning loudly, “Edward!” he shouted, a hint of anger in his tone as the object suddenly started to vibrate.

“Oh dear,” the darker haired Edward smirked, “Sorry, I didn’t realise I had it on high. I’ll turn it down,” he chuckled, turning down the power a moment later, looking down at Harvey as he growled and twitched, moaning loudly.

“Edward!” he shouted again through gritted teeth, frowning sharply.

The shorter of the two Edwards chuckled loudly from his place on the floor, “Oh dear, Harvey, we are sorry, do forgive us,” he said dryly, smirking at the man’s response.

“Edward I will kill you for this,” Harvey growled loudly, squirming on the floor as the buzzing worked its way through his senses.

The taller Edward let out a short grunt, “God I love the mad voice…” he growled, turning the power up for a moment before turning it back, making the man growl again.

The other nodded, “It has an allure, don’t you think?” He ran his hand over Harvey’s cock again, watching the man pant and moan, growling angrily and frowning. “Harvey, there is a safe word, if you really do want us to stop.”

Harvey growled loudly and squirmed, but didn’t speak, Edward smirked, running his finger over Harvey’s erect length. Edward smiled as Harvey squirmed at his touch, it seemed he was trying to buck to him, but Edward’s grip was not nearly firm enough to make an effect other than teasing. Edward removed his hand quickly, smiling, he lowered his hand to the plug and pushed it in a little further, making the man buck again.

“You like that, Harvey?” he asked, dragging his fingers outwards, along the man’s leg, leaving slight red marks on his skin.

Harvey groaned and growled but again didn’t speak. Edward gave him a gentle tap on the leg, “I’ll take that as a yes,” he smirked.

“Do you want us to turn it up?” the other Edward asked, holding the corded control box tightly, heightening the power slightly, enough to make him let out a low moan.

“Harvey?” the lighter haired smirked, “Answer us.”

There were another few moments of silence, during which they giggled, and turned the vibration down to almost nothing, the sound from it almost unnoticeable.

Harvey lay panting, squirming slightly on the floor, goosebumps covering him, his nipples erect and his cock rock hard. Edward couldn’t help chuckling at the sight as he waited for Harvey’s response.

The bound man let out a low growl, gritting his teeth, “My coin,” he grumbled quietly.

“What was that?” Edward mocked from over him, teasing the power button again, receiving more low moans.

“My coin!” Harvey said loudly, “Don’t make me ask again,” he growled, sounding almost genuinely angry.

Edward blushed and smirked, “Oh, Harvey, you need to ask your coin?” he paused for a second, “Your coin says answer us.”

Harvey growled through his teeth, “…More,” he finally said, quietly.

“You might need to be a little louder,” the shorter of the pair replied.

“More!” Harvey shouted.

There was a loud buzz as the power was hiked up, and Harvey thrust his hips up, moaning out unintelligible swear words as the feeling spread through him.

For a few moments the pair sat as watched in near silence as Harvey writhed and moaned on the ground.

“Harvey you’re so noisy,” the shorter Edward giggled, running his hand over the man’s leg again, coming teasingly close to his cock before pulling away again, watching the man tense and squirm as he did so.

“Touch me,” Harvey growled moving his leg on the floor and ensnaring Edward with it, pulling him closer to him.

“No,” Edward replied, “You can’t tell me what to do,” he lifted his hand to the tip of the man’s length and gave it a soft flick, sparking another moan from the man.

“Eddie, don’t be such a tease,” the other Edward said, turning the power up again slightly, Harvey thrust up again and let out a growled scream.

“You seem close, Harv,” he continued, “Do you want me to turn it up a little more?”

Harvey growled again and gave a reluctant nod. Edward chuckled and turned it up, watching his reaction again. “Eddie, please,” the man called quietly as his body twisted and squirmed.

“Please? Please what?” the shorter smirked, trailing his fingers from the man’s ankle to his knee.

“Please t-touch me…” he pled, his entire frame twitching at the force of vibration that was filling him. The sensation was so good, almost painful and he just wanted release.

Edward hummed, moving his hand to the man’s length and running his fingers over it slowly, “I dunno… It doesn’t seem like you _really_ want it.”

“I do,” Harvey growled, his toenails scratching the floor as his toes flexed and curled, “Touch me, Edward, _please_.”

“Damn you are cute when you beg,” the darker haired noted, turning the power on full. “Do you want to cum?”

“Yes,” Harvey screeched, his noises almost deafening.

“Well perhaps we should give you what you want,” the other mumbled, placing a kiss on the man’s knee as his squeezed his hand around the hard cock, dragging his fingers slowly up and down it’s length.

Harvey bucked into his grip, trying to speed the movements. “Now Harvey,” Edward frowned slightly, “I thought I told you to let me do everything.”

Harvey growled angrily as Edward’s hand moved slowly, he bit down on his lip forcing himself not to move, praying to himself that the man would speed up soon. 

The taller Edward chuckled at the scene before him, “I think it’s time you stopped teasing him, Edward.”

“Oh?” his counterpart mused, “You think so?”

He nodded, noticing that Harvey was nodding too, he smiled, “I think he _needs_ it.”

“Aw, is that right?” the shorter asked, “Do you _need_ it Harvey?” he teased, squeezing the man’s cock hard, making him tense and grit his teeth.

“Harvey, your boyfriend asked you a question,” the darker haired Edward called gently, smiling widely.

“Yes!” Harvey shouted shortly, panting quickly, “I need it, Edward… you…  bitch, just-“ his stuttered sentence fell into moans and growls of pleasure as Edward finally began moving his hand at what he considered ‘normal’ pace.

Harvey let ecstasy take over his mind, his body taken over by the buzzing pleasure that formed a coil in his gut. He thrust up into Edward’s hand, “Faster,” he ordered, clawing at the floor with his cuffed hands.

Edward giggled and complied, speeding up to the point of his arm cramping, smiling at the almost visible haze that lay over Harvey’s twitching face. “You gunna cum, Harvey?” he asked teasingly.

“Come on Harvey, you don’t have to hold back,” the other Edward smirked, forcing the power knob past its ‘full power’ mark, pulling gently on the cord to move the object inside him, watching as the man jerked in response.

Edward moved his hand as fast and steadily as he could, focusing on the action, spurred on by Harvey’s noises. His double moved around the twitching man and dropped a hand to his face, Harvey jumped slightly at the unexpected touch, kissing at the hand as it moved round his face. “Come on Harvey,” he said slowly, “Let us see _that_ face.”

Harvey bit his lip and growled, trying not to let his pleasure fill his face. Edward swooped down to press a kiss onto Harvey’s lips, deepening it quickly and inhaling the man’s moans. He pulled back as he felt the man’s jaw tense, a loud groan coming from Harvey’s throat as he did.

He looked down as Harvey thrust upwards into the lighter haired Edward’s hand, looking back to his face as his brow pulled upward and he let out a final moan, exploding into the other’s hand.

The shorter Edward looked between the twitching face of his boyfriend and the mess now dribbling down his hand, he gave the man’s length a few more tugs, feeling it slacken slightly as Harvey let out the last of his hard breaths. Slowly he lowered his hand to softly remove the vibrator from his boyfriend’s hole, smiling widely at the soft grunt Harvey gave out at the action.

The two smiled at each other as Harvey let out a few final pleasure moans. They watched him as he began to settle, his pants softening and slowing, retuning to normal, “Harvey,” one of them said, though Harvey wasn’t sure which, “Sit up, would you? I need to take the handcuffs off.”

He complied, struggling a little, letting his boyfriend remove his cuffs. He lifted his hand to pull off the makeshift blindfold, finding the twin Edwards smiling at him. His own boyfriend, who he recognised now due to the brighter hair leaned in for a soft kiss. “…Which one of you was…?”

The darker haired of the two smirked and waggled his finger, “You’ll never know, Harvey.”

“Just one of life’s mysteries,” the double finished, giving Harvey another soft kiss.

Harvey let out a deep exhale and flopped back onto the soft carpet running fingers through his hair, “Fuck you, both,” he mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment as he wiped his hand over his face.

The two chuckled, and the lighter haired ran a finger over Harvey’s naked body, “I love you,” he said cutely.

“Yeah, I love you too,” Harvey growled, his hands firmly buried in his hair, “I can’t believe I let you do that… just fuck off.”

The two huffed in unison, getting to their feet, “I think we pissed him off,” one said to the other jokingly.

“Nah,” the taller replied, “Y’ loved it didn’t you Harvey?”

Harvey looked between them, trying to his the smile that threatened his face, “Don’t think I won’t shoot you.”

“Fine,” his boyfriend smirked in return, “But if you do we can never do this again.”


End file.
